Gravity
by Brndl
Summary: Matt misses Mello. He's sick of going to bed without Mello beside him. He's lonely without his one true love holding him. So, he tells him that he feels lonely... ::Song Fic:: MxM One shot, of course. Gravity - Sara Bareilles


_Something always brings me back to you,_

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do,_

_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

I looked out the window of the crappy apartment Mello and I lived in. Crappy, but an incredible view we had... Too bad he was at work all the time now. We never got to see each other anymore, but when we did, it was amazing. I really wish he was here right now though; I miss him.

_You hold me without touch,_

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much,_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

I know he doesn't mean to work all day, but it hurts, not feeling him beside me every night of the week. When we met at Wammy's, I instantly fell for him. I don't know if it was noticeable, but I fell, hard. I still feel the same for him today. Every single day. Damn, come home already! I thought, the back of my eyes stinging a bit.

_Set me free, leave me be,_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall,_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

If he knew how much I cared for him, he'd say how he felt about me, punch me, or kiss me. That's how he rolled. (Though I rather enjoy the last one.) Well, when he gets home, I'm going to show all of my affection towards him. I'll make sure that he feels special, no matter what mood he's in, because I can. And I will. But he might be too absorbed with the Kira case to see me... I'll have to take that risk!

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile,_

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while,_

_And all my fragile strength is gone._

Geez, I can remember the days before Wammy's. Abuse, rape, beatings... Then, they died. My mom and dad both died. After that, I thought I was strong. Watching your parents die is a little courageous, right? That's the day I was sent to Wammy's. That's the day I met Mello. That's the day my said "strength" died, and was replaced with spread emotions: fear, interest, and most of all, love.

_Set me free, leave me be,_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall,_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

I'll die if he doesn't get home soon! He said he'd be back by midnight! I thought, worry starting to flood my mind. "Ugh, where is he?..." I murmured, lighting a cigarette. Cancer sticks, fags, whatever you called them, they calmed me down. That's right Matty boy, calm down-

"I'm right here of course." Came an over confident voice from the doorway, blocking my thoughts.

_I live here on my knees,_

_As I try to make you see,_

_That you're everything I think I need,_

_Here on the ground._

My eyes lit up, as I ran over to Mello and embraced him. "I missed you." I looked up to see deep blue eyes, filled with surprise, and love. I smiled, and moved my goggles to the top of my head.

"I missed you too, Matt." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and closed his eyes in content. Never had I seen him not come home raged about the Kira case. Maybe he was mad until I hugged him, or when he heard what I said. "Just, take the cigarette out fo your mouth, it's suffocating." There's Mello.

_But you're neither friend nor foe,_

_Though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know,_

_Is that you're keeping me down._

I chuckled, taking it out of my mouth and finding a place to put it. When I'd found an ash tray, I turned around. I barely had time to breathe before he came shooting at me, kissing me lustfully. My eyes widened, but I soon responded, and closed my eyes.

Man, was this guy amazing. I don't think I could live without him. Even when he has those random mood swings that I have to live through, I'll do it, for moments like these.

_You're keeping me down..._

He smiled when I responded, and let his hands wander up to hold the sides of my face. My blush deepened as I was pushed against the couch, causing me to fall over. Mello laughed as he fell with me. I looked at his endless blue eyes once again, showing joy, happiness and love, and smiled weakly.

"I love your smile. It's amazing." He murmured, loud enough for me to hear, but soft enough for it to mean something.

_You're on to me, on to me and all over..._

"Mello..."

"Matt?"

"You make me feel like the happiest person alive, I'm so glad my parents died... That sounded bad. What I mean is that if I never came to Wammy's, I never would've met you, and that would make me upset. Well, I'd never know you if I never went to Wammy's, but-"

Mello chuckled. "Matt, Matt! It's okay, I know what you're trying to say. You're trying to say that I mean the world to you. That I'm your everything, and that you want to be with me forever and always. That you wish I could see you more often. That-"

"Okay, now you're saying too much." I smiled, and drowned in his blue eyes once again.

"Matt... Everything that you were meaning to say.. I mean 100 times more."

"Do not! I love you more!"

"You're lying! I definitely love you more."

"Nuh uh!"

Sometimes this guy makes me angry. I know I'm right!

_Something always brings me back to you..._

"We better not start this fight again, I'll just win. Come on Matty, you know I love you more, or else I'd storm out of this room, taking everything I own. But, since I'm not, you're stuck with me. For a long time, it seems." With that, he leaned down and kissed me, softly. I melted at the contact, feeling my face flush.

...Well, this guy could get me angry, but it could fade away, and fast.

Yeah, he can be an arrogant cocky douche... But he's great. I adore him just the way he is.

"Man, look at that view... Come on, lets watch the sun go down." He smiled sweetly, grabbed my hand lightly, and pulled me to the window.

Oh, and did I mention that I loved him to the stars and back?

Because, uhm, that's really important.

_It never takes too long..._


End file.
